Sahabat Lama
by Ryan Tendou Pain
Summary: Yahiko adalah seorang pindahan dari Amegakure High School dan di sekolah barunya yaitu Aliansi High School dia satu kelas dengan Sahabat Lamanya yaitu Nagato dan Sasori tapi Yahiko sudah sedikit lupa karena mereka sudah berpisah selama bertahun-tahun.. Disekolah yang baru Yahiko berteman dengan Sasuke kemudian Nagato akan menjaili Yahiko ketika ulangan Matematika


**Sahabat Lama**

**Chapter1 : My Name Is Yahiko**

Suatu pagi di Aliansi High School salah satu kelas sudah ramai sekali ada yang curhat-curhatan, nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas(?) dan lain sebagainya, tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah dari Clan Uzumaki siapalagi kalo bukan Anak terpopuler disekolah yaitu Nagato bersama teman-temannya Sasori dan Itachi yang baru sampai dikelas yang ramai seperti pasar itu(?)

*Bel masuk berbunyi* semua murid Aliansi High School masuk kedalam kelas dengan sangat tergesa-gesa termasuk Nagato dan gengnya Akatsuki yang masuk ke dalam kelas XI Fuuton1(?) (Author: sengaja ane tulis kelas XI Fuuton1 supaya beda dan menarik saja^^)

Tiba-tiba Minato-sensei datang ke dalam kelas bersama Seorang anak berambut orange dengan fostur tegap dan kira-kira umurnya 16tahun an..

"Selamat pagi semuanya" teriak Minato-sensei didalam kelas

"Pagi sensei" jawab semua murid XI Fuuton1 dengan kompaknya

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru lho.. Silahkan perkenalkan diri anda kepada semuanya" sahut Minato sensei

"Nama saya Yahiko saya pindahan dari Amegakure High School, salam kenal" teriak Yahiko

"Salam kenal juga..." jawab semua murid di dalam kelas

"Baiklah Yahiko sekarang kau duduk disamping Itachi yaa" sahut Minato sensei

"ohh baiklah" sahut Yahiko sebari melihat ke arah Nagato dan Sasori yang duduk paling depan

"Sepertinya Saya kenal kedua orang itu, tapi siapa yaa?" ucap Yahiko didalam hati sambil menuju kebangkunya yang tepat berada di belakang bangku Nagato

"Baiklah, perkenalannya sudah cukup, ayo kita mulai pelajaran hari ini" sahut Minato sensei

***skip***

*bel istirahat pun berbunyi* Minato sensei pun meninggalkan kelas XI Fuuton1 menuju ke ruang guru dan semua murid kelas itu pun meninggalkan kelasnya

"Yahiko..." sahut sesorang dari belakang

"Iyaa ada apa?" jawab Yahiko dengan heran siapa orang itu

"Wah.. tadi kau waktu pelajaran Minato sensei kau hebat banget bisa jawab soalnya Minato sensei dengan benar" kagum orang misterius yang Yahiko pun tidak tahu siapa nama orang yang sekelasnya itu

"Benarkah? Ahh biasa saja.. btw siapa namamu?" sahut Yahiko

"Ohh yaa saya hampir lupa menyebutkan nama.. namaku Sasuke" jawab orang misterius yang ternyata namanya adalah Sasuke

**- Sementara dari kejauhan -**

Nagato yang iri punya saingan dikelas (ceritanya Nagato itu anak pintar) mulai merencanakan untuk menjaili Yahiko si murid baru

"Hoi.. Akatsuki ayo kesini" Perintah Nagato ke teman-teman se grup nya

"Iyaa ada apa bro?" jawab Kakuzu sambil menghitung uang hasil malaknya tadi pagi (Ceritanya kakuzu itu preman sekolah)

"Aduh ini orang kenapa ngitung uang mulu sih kerjaannya, pasti hasil malak yaa.. yaampun lu kagak tobat-tobat yaa" teriak Hidan kesal melihat sohibnya malak adek kelas mulu

"Yasudah lah Hid.. tak perlu kau fikirkan si mata duitan ini" jawab Sasori dengan nada agak menghina Kakuzu

"Aya yang lo bilang Sas, gue mata duitan?" jawab Kakuzu kesal sambil mengepalkan tangannya

"Wusssttt.. Sudahlah sudah kalian jangan bertengar napa" sahut Konan mencoba melerai

"Btw ada apa yaa ini?" jawab Zetsu yang baru datang dari WC

"Gini nih gimana kalo kita jailin si anak baru itu" sahut Nagato si leader grup Akatsuki

"HAAAAHHH?" teriak semua member Akatsuki dengan mata melotot

"Wahwahwah.. lu parah bro masa mau jailin anak baru sih" jawab Hidan (Ceritanya Hidan itu anak baik dan member Akatsuki paling baik)

"Wah.. Parah lu bro" jawab Itachi

"Emang kenapa kita harus ngejailin tuh orang" jawab Tobi

"Gini nih bro.. gue iri sama tuh murid baru dia udah bisa ngejawab sal dari Minato sensei kan harusnya gue yang jawab kan biasanya Minato sensei nunjuk gue buat ngejawab soal didepan tapi kenapa sekarang si anak baru itu sih" Sahut Nagato kesal

"Ohh.. Gimana caranya ngejailinnya bro? Kalo terlalu sadis gue kagak ikut ahh" tanya Hidan

"Gue juga sama kaya Hidan bro.." jawab Itachi (dalam hati Hidan ikut ikutan mulu nih anak)

"Gini nih kan minggu depan pelajaran Minato sensei ulangan tuh, nah kita bikin contekan terus kita lempar aja ke bawah meja dia supaya sensei nyangka dia udah nyontek" kata Nagato berbisik ke anggota Akatsuki

"Lah kasian bro..." jawab Itachi

"Lah gpp kali, anggap aja itu hadiah perkenalan dari kita" jawab Nagato

"Kalo gitu gue kagak ikut-ikutan ahh.. kasihan bro Yahiko nya" jawab Itachi

"Yaudah gak apa-apa kagak ikut juga.. Asal lu kagak boleh ngebocorin nih rencana.. Gimana kalo lo Hidan?" jawab Nagato

"Gue juga kagak ikut-ikutan dah" Jawab Hidan

**- Kembali ke Percakapan Yahiko dan Sasuke -**

"Senang berkenalan denganmu" jawab Yahiko

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga.. btw sekarang lo mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke

"Ohh gue cuman mau keliling-keliling nih sekolah" jawab Yahiko

"Ohh gue anter yaa sekalian gue mau kekantin mau beli makanan" jawab Sasuke

"Yasudah hayo" Jawab Yahiko

"Btw ini ruangan apa?" tanya Yahiko sambil menunjuk satu ruangan

"Ohh itu Lab. IPA" jawab Sasuke

"Ohh yaa ane mau pinjem buku buat minggu depan ulangan Matematika, perpustakaannya dimana yaa?" tanya Yahiko kembali

"Lah kan ulangannya minggu depan kenapa sudah meminjam buku Matematika?" tanya Sasuke sangat heran

"Ohh yaa kan materi yang diulangan kan nya banyak banget, jadi Yahi mau nyicil-nyicil materi dari sekarang jadi pas hari H udah paham semua materinya" jawab Yahiko panjang lebar sambil jalan menuju kantin

"Wah ada benarnya juga tuh, Sasu aja sampai gak kefikiran.. bisa gak nanti kita belajar bareng dirumah ku?" tanya Sasuke

"hmm.. bisa bisa.. kita mau mulainya dari kapan?" tanya Yahiko

"Sekarang sepulang sekolah, gimana?" tanya Sasuke kembali

"hmm.. Yasudah" tanya Yahiko

**- di Perpustakaan -**

"Yahi.. apakah buku ini yang sedang kamu cari?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat buku Matematika untuk Matematika untuk jurusan Fuuton

"sini aku liat.." jawab Yahiko

(Sasuke kemudian mendekati Yahiko dan memberikan buku temuannya kepada Yahiko)

"hmm.. Materi ini nggak ada, materi ini nggak ada, materi ini ada, materi ini nggak" kata Yahiko sambil menujuk daftar isi buku Matematika tersebut

"hmm.. Cuma 1 dari 4 materi yang ada di buku ini.. kita cari lagi yaa" sahut Yahiko

(setelah mencari sekian lama akhirnya mereka menemukan buku yang berisi 3 materi lainnya yang akan diulangankan minggu depan)

"Akhirnyaa... ketemu juga nih buku" sahut Yahiko agak kelelahan akibat mencari buku diperpus yang agak berantakan itu

**- Bel masuk berbunyi dan pelajaran pun dimulai -**

***skip***

**- Bel pulang pun berbunyi -**

Sasuke dan Yahiko bergegas kerumah Naruto untuk belajar bersama. Setibanya dirumah Sasuke

"Ayo Yahi masuk aja.. gak usah sungkan" kata Sasuke karena heran melihat teman barunya cuman diam didepan pintu masuk yang terbuka

"ohh terimakasih" jawab Yahiko agak memelankan suaranya

"Anggap aja ini rumahmu sendiri ya" kata Sasuke

"Ohh ya kita membahas soalnya disini saja ya" kata Sasuke sambil mereka berjalan menuju ruang keluarga

(Mereka pun kemudian membuka buku catatan dan buku yang tadi mereka pinjam dari perpustakaan, mereka mencoba mengerjakan soal satu per satu)

"Yahiko, kamu tau gak cara nya mengerjakan soal yang ini?" tanya Sasuke bingung dan menyerah sambil melambaikan tangan kekamera tanda menyerah (Readers: salah acara tuh -.- )

"Ohh itu cara nya begini" kata Yahiko sambil menjelaskan step demi step cara mengerjakannya secara mendetail

"bagaimana Sasu? Sudah mengerti atau masih bingung?" tanya Yahiko

"Mengerti kok" jawab Sasuke

(Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 4sore, Yahiko pamit pulang kepada sasuke dan keluarganya)

**- Sesampainya dirumah -**

"Hmm.. sepertinya ane kenal deh sam tuh 2orang tadi" kata Yahiko didalam hati sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat siapakah 2orang tersebut

**- TBC -**

**Apakah Yahiko akan mengingat ke 2orang itu (Nagato dan Sasori) dan Apakah rencana Nagato untuk menjaili Yahiko waktu ulangan Matematika akan berhasil ?**

**Minna gimana Chapter1 nya? Seru gak? Kalo nggak maaf yaa soalnya ini pertama kali ane bikin fanfic.. jadi ane minta commentnya yaa^^ Arigatou**


End file.
